


The Lovers of Kino Makoto

by TheDrifter



Series: Ripple Effects [5]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/F, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Past Relationship(s), Romance, Self-Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 21:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7480257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDrifter/pseuds/TheDrifter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto reflects on her romantic history. All roads lead to Ami.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lovers of Kino Makoto

**Author's Note:**

> _This story is set in the same universe as my other fics, but it works as a stand alone. The second scene is parallel to my other fics "Ripple Effects" and "A Dark and Stormy Night"_  
>  Final scene is parallel to the last scene of "In the Darkness" and is the teaser trailer for my upcoming fic: "Walking Towards Light: Ami Redux".
> 
>  
> 
> _All three stories can be found on my profile._
> 
>  
> 
> _Character references are in the author's notes at the end if necessary. Thank you for reading!_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _Warning: implied suicide attempt/self harm in the last scene._

The list of Makoto's crushes was so long that she'd need a chart of keep track of it all. Sempai, who broke her self-confidence. Crane Joe- selfish, Motoki -taken, Misha - monster (and taken), Seijuurou - alien (and ALSO taken), Moonlight Knight - both non existent and even then, still taken. Impressive. They were all interchangeable really. All were unavailable and/or doomed from the start. The other thing they had in common was that they were male, and they existed (sort of) - just like Sempai, the boy Makoto thought loved her back.

Makoto craved love. She thought she knew what that meant.

Things changed one day. She met Haruka. Makoto learned something about herself that day with the crazy scarf adventure. It took some time to accept, she was already such a big, strong...different kind of girl. Questioning her sexuality on top of that would have been another crushing blow to her self image. Still.. it wasn't in her nature to be anything but honest. By the end of that day, she found what she admired most about Haruka was her confidence in who she was. A diamon attacked right after and ripped out her pure heart. She got it back eventually, but Makoto learned from the near-death experience. She resolved to take a page from Haruka's book and be true to who she was. She stopped chasing after love and focused more on being the woman that she wanted to be.

Life was funny that way. As soon as she stopped running, love caught up to her.

* * *

_Elza Gray_

Her love life began on the fast track. Elza Gray, the hurdling champion, recognized her as one of Haruka's friends one day at the gym. An hour later, she was losing her virginity in the women's locker-room. Elza was fast, focused and never settled for second best. Makoto happy there was someone out there not intimidated by her physicality. There was no shame in being a tall girl, or any kind of girl really, with Elza. The freedom and the thrill were a revelation. They met up a few more times, but the relationship lasted as long as the thrill of the chase.

Short and sweet. Wild and free. Makoto was glad that Elza happened.

* * *

_Ami_

If Elza Gray counts as her first, then Ami shouldn't even be on the list. Ami was something else altogether. She was that constant in Makoto's life. She was someone who understood Makoto as intimately as she knew herself, and smart enough to know more to boot. They'd fought together as Sailor Senshi. Fought together, died together, and came back together. There were no tighter bonds then that.

Lightning and water. She was drawn to Ami like natural order. Maybe it was fate.

When the storms drove Ami to her front door. Makoto realized there was no turning her away. When Ami reached out to her, she felt unable to resist. When Ami made love to her, well, she knew that this was her forever.

And when Ami left, she thought there was no way to move on.

* * *

_Tomoko_

There were others after Ami, space fillers and flings. Nothing worth remembering.

Then Tomoko reappeared.

She was looking for new inspiration years after the success of "Pegasus in the Moonlight". Unfortunately, she found Makoto.

There was something about her that reminded her of Ami. The bookishness? The innocence maybe? The beautiful dreams?

She thought that was something she wanted to protect. If she didn't look too closely she could pretend that this made her happy.

Instead, every day felt worse and worse. Tomoko wasn't Ami. In fact, she couldn't really remember Ami. Did she really know Ami at all? Was Ami innocent? Did she have beautiful dreams? Mako couldn't remember.

She was criticizing Tomoko for something or another when she realized that she actually hated her for not being Ami. She was so disgusted with herself that she could barely look in the mirror.

All she was doing now was corrupting someone else's dreams for her own selfish reasons. Tomoko deserved better. Makoto left the next day.

When Tomo's next book came out, critics noted that her writing style had matured. More sad and gritty, but insightful.

Makoto couldn't bring herself to read it at all.

* * *

_Unazuki_

Unazuki was different. Simple really. I twas nice. Makoto was looking for something simple. Something normal. Unazuki was a normal girl with normal dreams – it simply worked. Wake up, open bakery, work, work work, close bakery, come home, talk about day, dinner, bed. The routine grew more satisfying every day that Makoto lived it.

But then Ami returned, and things became complicated.

Maybe they were just holding each other in a stalling pattern, each one afraid to be alone. Maybe their relationship was about as passionate as two strangers waiting for a bus together. Makoto wasn't sure, but Unazuki knew better.

She was packed and out of the house before Makoto even thought to mourn the end of that good, simple relationship.

* * *

_Ami redux_

Makoto held onto Ami's shockingly cold hands. An endless litany of silent prayers offered to no one, everyone, and anyone for Ami to wake up. Hospital rooms have always made her uncomfortable. They felt like failure in general. Failure of the human body, or of some failure of karma with accidents. Worst of all was when it was one of her own lying in the hospital bed. Then it felt like she had failed to protect them, to take their pain like she had promised to do.

Makoto stopped that train of thought. She was more mature than that now. She knew she'd made plenty of mistakes in her life. There was no sense adding guilt for bad things that happened outside her control.

Ami had to wake up. There would be no closure for her otherwise. Elza, Tomoko, Unazuki. Every relationship she'd ever had. They all led to here. If Makoto believed in destiny, then she would believe Ami was the one.

The red string of fate.

Makoto traced the ropey red lines that ran down Ami's forearm. She didn't believe in fate. Looks like Ami didn't either. They were on their own.

Makoto's thoughts took a turn. On their own. She was on her own after her parents died. It took her years to find her footing again, and even then only with love and support from her friends. She'd learned to get over the fear that every time that someone went away, that would be the last time she'd ever see them. Usagi and the others had kindly indulged her occasional clinginess and over-protectiveness as she learned to accept that death was a natural part of life.

Ami fell apart after her mother's death. No one was there to help her deal. She'd pushed everyone away instead. Why did she try to do it alone?

Makoto frowned, considering everything she knew about Ami

…Ami was afraid that she'd burden people close to her?

Yes, she'd said it herself. She was afraid to she'd inevitably hurt the people she loved more than she was worth. Cold logic

Makoto cursed internally. Ami was wrong, but she was pretty much impossible to argue with. They would just have to show her that she was worthy of love. Usagi and the Senshi - love and friendship. That was their specialty. Makoto grew more hopeful then.

That was the closure she needed from Ami. For her to be ok. To accept having people in her life again. Ami deserved a second chance.

If only she'd wake up.

Makoto rubbed Ami's hand, trying to inject some warmth.

That was when she noticed.

Ami was squeezing back.

**Author's Note:**

> _For reference, Elza Gray is the runner with the pure heart that introduced Haruka to Michiru in "The Bond of Destiny! the Distant Days of Uranus". I will always love her for that alone (oh, and the infamous Minako/Makoto butt pinch)._
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _Tomoko Takase is the girl author from the anime episode "Makoto's Friendship! A Girl Who Adores Pegasus". It always bothered me how much she looked like Ami, and how uncharacteristically "tough love" Makoto was with her._
> 
>  
> 
> _Unazuki is Motoki (Andrew in the dub)'s sister. She is always popping up in the background of the Senshi's lives. I had a "squee!" moment when I saw her chanting "Moon Cosmic Power" at the end of season SuperS. She even tried to kiss Mako once (albeit under the influence of losing her pure heart). She seems nice and shares some common interests with Mako. Glad she dumped Makoto when she realized she was still completely not over her ex. You go girl._


End file.
